


Murphy's Guardian

by Negative_Citadel



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: A lot of storybeats similar to Okami's, Alternate Universe, Diogee is literally a God, Diogee protects Milo a lot, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Melissa is a really bad Waka parody, More characters as it gets further, Murphy's Law is only caused by demons, inspired by a friend, light Violence, okami au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negative_Citadel/pseuds/Negative_Citadel
Summary: Prologue:There was a hint of urgency as the Murphy’s began packing their bags. The guards of Dansville watched as the family left the city. They shouted and hollered at them, glaring at the destruction the family curse had caused. Venturing forth, the family dragged their things miles away, passing by the old abandoned school and through the vacant forest.They found a small plot of land, not far from a river and began building their own place. Grandpa Murphy saw a shrine in the distance. He walked up the steep hill to see a guardian statue. Leaning down, he prayed that his family would get their own guardian to watch over the family. For many weeks, as the family settled down, Grandpa Murphy would bring offerings to the statue of a Godly dog. The Murphys struggled to remain safe in the mist of their chaotic curse.Grandpa Murphy laid one final offering before resting for the last time. His two sons buried him not far from the statue before going back to their fragile wooden homes. That night, Martin heard a weird noise at his door. He walked out to see a small puppy with crimson markings lying at the doorsteps.
Kudos: 1





	Murphy's Guardian

It was a dark night and Diogee could sense something coming. He gently rolled out of Milo’s arms as he jumped off the bed. He could hear creaking in the walls. He growled, trying not to be too loud. Moving closer to the sounds, the holy dog slashed open the walls with his divine tail’s powers. Two green imps jumped out of the walls, trying to smack the pooch with their flutes as hard as they could.

Diogee headbutted the first then jumped up and kicked the other one in the face. One of the imps slapped his back with its flute. He turned around and bit the imp’s hand. It yelped before the god pounced on it, biting its neck, causing it to vanish and die. The other imp began to run, only for Diogee to tackle it and kill it.

He whined, wandering back to Milo. Despite all the noise, he was still sound asleep. Diogee squeezed his way back in between Milo’s arms and waited for the sun to come up. In the morning, the little dog woke up to the sound of his owner packing his backpack for the day ahead. “Come on, Diogee,” Milo grabbed the animal and ran outside with him. They looked at the dried up river as Milo carefully placed Diogee on the grass.

The dog barked, running towards the mouth of the river, where there still wasn’t any water. He looked up, noticing the lack of a waterfall. Milo had just caught up with the fast, yet fat, dog. Diogee pointed towards a cave entrance and the two began walking up what seemed to be a man-made ramp into a higher level of the cave. It was dark and musky so Milo had lit a torch for them to see.

Sniffing around, Diogee began growling. He could see two black imps in the distance. “What’s the matter?” Milo asked, looking around to see what was making the dog angry. The god ignored him, walking in front of him. He snarled at two ugly imps, trying to scare them off. “Diogee, what’s wrong?”

Before he could attack the imps hammered into the floor, causing it to collapse. Milo and Diogee fell as the imps flew away. The god looked down and saw water below them. He quickly painted a lilypad to break their fall. As the two landed on the soft lily pad, Milo scanned the area. He pet Diogee’s head before pulling out a stick from his backpack. He began paddling the lilypad like a boat as the two approached an incline. Walking up, they found a ladder that led outside the cave.

The brush god rode in Milo’s backpack as the boy began climbing up. The ladder was long and old. It was a wonder it didn’t snap as the two merged out from ground and onto a large hill that overlooked their small Murphy village as well as the nearby Coyote Forest. Milo turned his head to see massive boulders blocking off the waterfall. He attempted to grab one of them. He pulled, giving his best shot, as he was unable to move the rock.

He let out a sigh as he sat beside Diogee. He began searching for something in his backpack as the dog wandered closer to the waterfall. He yapped at Milo while pushing the young teen towards the body of water. His tail wagged as he waited for his owner to attempt to fix their water problem yet again.

“I guess I could try again,” Milo mumbled, unsure of the difference he could make. He stood on the ground and tried to kick the boulders out of place. Diogee timed his power slash perfectly with Milo’s kick and the rocks fell apart. The water forced its way through as it pushed the rocks down the hill. “I didn’t expect that to happen,” Milo commented being petting Diogee’s head. He handed the dog a small treat, which the dog did not hesitate to devour.

Instead of taking the ladder down, Milo and the divine pooch walked through another opening into the cave. The two began walking back to the hallway where they were before. Milo looked down at the broken floor. Diogee got prepared to fix it, but noticed Milo already got a grappling hook out. He tossed one end of the hook to the other side of the hallway and it had caught onto a crevice in the wall. He walked back, looking for something to tie the other end of the rope to. He walked outside, by the waterfall to see a large cherry blossom tree. He tied the rope tightly before going back to the hallway.

Diogee waited patiently for him. He hopped into Milo’s backpack before the young man clung to the rope. He slowly inched himself further and further, getting closer to the other end of the hall. The dog leaned over his shoulder, he knew something was going to happen. As they got halfway over the pit, the divine creature noticed the two imps from earlier, messing with the grappling hook. The dog perched himself onto Milo’s shoulder before lunging off of him and onto one of the imps.

“Diogee!” Milo shouted as he lost his balance. He hung down with only one hand on the rope while he struggled to grab it with the other.

The dog looked back, only for one of the imps to smack him with a guitar. The canine rolled backwards before slamming the same imp into the wall. He heard something slip. He watched as the grappling hook fell out of the wall and immediately slipped into the pit, causing Milo to fall. The little dog ran to check on him, but was blocked by the other imp. It swung its guitar at him, but he jumped onto it and charged onto the imp’s head. He slashed the other enemy’s guitar in half before leaving a cherry bomb to finish them both off.

Diogee glared down at the pit. He jumped, examining the room for Milo. As he hit the water. He saw nothing. He whined as he made himself lily pads to jump onto and search for Milo. His ears perked up as he heard Milo groaning in pain. The deity approached the noise, swimming to the opposite end of the tunnel from the ladder. In the distance, he could see a light. The dog peered over a corner to see a man tending to Milo’s wounds.

“There he is,” Milo said happily as he laid on the table. He sat up. “Diogee, this is Scott.”

Around the room were odd paintings and objects. Homemade shrines hung from the ceiling as it was apparent that Scott had been living in the cave for a very long time. Nothing was cleaned and various supplies cluttered the small living area. Above his bed was a milk carton with a face painted onto it. The undergrounder looked at the dog. “I’ve seen red markings like that before,” he mumbled as he grabbed paintings of brush gods from his wall. He plopped some of them in front of Diogee. He pointed at one of them. “You must be sent from the celestial heavens, here to save us all.”

“Scott, what are you talking about?” Milo asked as he approached his dog. “Diogee doesn’t have any red markings.”

“You don’t see them?” Scott questioned, he handed Milo one of the paintings he had in his hands. “Don’t you see the resemblance?”

Milo shook his head as the dog whined. “I don’t. No.”

“Your dog isn’t just any normal dog!” Scott dragged Diogee and held him up in the air. “He was sent down from the heavens and-”

“Would you mind just showing us the exit?” Milo requested as he pulled Diogee away from the eccentric stranger.

Scott took Milo out to the entrance of his home. There was a secret button that would open the cave’s door. He waved them goodbye, telling to Diogee to visit him later that night. At first he whispered, but as they got further from him, he began getting louder. "Visit me," he shouted as they walked away. "I have something very important to tell you, little doggie!" Milo ignored him and took Diogee back to the village.

His mother ran to check on him. “Where were you?” She asked Milo, examining his bruises. She noticed the waterfall was back.

"Well, Diogee, and I found out there were some rocks covering the waterfall and..." Milo talked to her as Diogee wandered down the village's river to watch Martin fish from a distance.

Martin pat the ground beside him, signaling the dog to come over. Diogee leaned against him as he pat his head. “Good job, Diogee,” Martin whispered as his eyes remained on his fishing rod. “Without you watching over us, I don’t know what we would do.”

Diogee barked as his tail wagged. The man handed him a treat while continuing to focus on fishing. The dog ate it then walked up the hill to the guardian shrine, where offerings had been left. He rolled over them before peering over the village patiently. He noticed the looming darkness in the sky that blocked out the stars.

**a/n - awesome Art by @Geckohorns who really inspired me to work on this AU (despite it being really weird)! Thank you, Mike for your help & reassurance for my writing! <3 <3 **


End file.
